tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Justine Zimmerman
Justine Zimmerman (born 1990) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Justine is a soccer player for the Lady Raptors of Decker State College, holding the position of Left Defender on the A-squad. A Freshman, Justine's a bit ditzy and has dreams of becoming a pop star. Biography Justine was born in Los Angeles, California, the younger sister of Shelly Zimmerman. A child of married professional wrestlers Connor Cannon and Bella Bash, Justine spent a decent amount of her early life on the road before her mother Shannon Zimmerman retired to focus on raising her and Shelly. Tragedy hit the family a few years later when Shanon's past, where she drank heavily, caught up with her, her liver failing. Sent to a specialist in Malibu for treatment, Shannon ultimately passed away in 1999. Their father was devastated and retired from the ring, focusing on raising the girls himself as a stay at home dad, though he did occasionally do guest work and endorsement deals. Luckily despite some poor life choices Justine's father was a shrewd investor and managed to ensure the family had a reasonable annual income on investment alone. In 2007 Justine's father passed away of a heart attack, but Shelly was old enough to be Justine's legal guardian and became as such. Despite the tragedies that had befallen her Justine very much wanted to live her many dreams, including playing soccer and becoming a pop star. After making her high school soccer team and winning a few karaoke contests Justine was accepted into Decker State College in Malibu. Though there was trepidation in visiting the city where her mother had died Justine moved to Malibu, entering the college dorms. Majoring in Communications, Justine quickly impressed the Lady Raptors by being a skilled Left Defender, ending up recruited for the A-Squad. Thanks to her proximity to the Stillsville Camera Justine has ended up frozen many times, though she's remained unaware of this. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Relationships Family * Shelly Zimmerman, Older Sister * Shannon Zimmerman, Mother (Deceased) Fellow Players * Kat Vaughn * Mel Donavan * Tess Vole * Chrissy Pak * Ayane Nakamura * Britney Summers * Diane Cruz * Sunny Dakota * Sarala Rohit * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Payson Quinn Appearances * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy Trivia * Justine is based on actress/singer Jamie Lynn Spears. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse Category: Decker State College Category: Lady Raptors